The instant invention relates generally to motion detection systems, and more particularly, to a bridge sway and deflection detection system.
Numerous electronic detection systems have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to detect motion. For example, U.S. Pats. Nos. 4,472,883 of Ortega; 4,296,485 of Clemens and 4,288,158 of Frungel, all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.